


Intense

by needtakehave



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love letter from Amber Bradley to Damon Salvatore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a challenge where I'm suppose to write a love letter between Damon and Amber Bradley – at least 200 words.

Dear Damon,

I keep having these flashes. Flashes of Stefan Salvatore. Flashes of Elena. Flashes of you. In then, Stefan's face is contorted. His teeth were so sharp and he is biting my neck. What's up with that? I mean, biting my neck? What is that? Pretending to be a vampire? Doesn't he know vampires are *so* last year? Anyway, then the flashes change and your there. You're the one holding me. Your arms around my throat, with my neck pulled back. Just about the time I think you're going to bite me too, you don't. Instead, you pull me against you and your mouth just ... devours me. All's I feel is the pressure of your mouth on mine and the dizziness. I don't know what it is really. The dizziness is intense. My mind just turns over and over. Like I've taken a drug but I don't do drugs. Okay, not since last week anyway. Just when I think I can't take it anymore - the dizziness and the intense heat from your mouth - the flash or dream or whatever changes. It changes so fast. Before I have a chance to take a breath, I was started to fall. My hand went to my throat - my neck and came away with blood. I gasped and my eyes widened and as I struggled away from you, I realized it - you're a vampire too.

Good thing none of this was real but oh my ... Damon, it felt so good. That's what scares me. I want it to have been real.

Yours Always,

Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
